


I'm Not Getting Married

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Debbie tells Brian that Justin's taking the plunge and the only thing that he can think is he has to stop Justin from getting married. (NOT a Justin/Ian story, he's only mentioned). There is only a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	I'm Not Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This idea popped in my head about what if Debbie and Daphne conspired together getting Brian to think one thing and Justin to go somewhere for that reason. Season three set, but Brian wouldn't have taken the Stockwell campaign yet. I changed some time things around.
> 
> AN2: This is the last one that I had planned to post in November and didn't get to. The ones coming next will be the ones for December.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Brian asked stopping in his tracks when he thought he heard Debbie wrong. He had to of heard her wrong there was no way what she said was happening.

It was technically a set up, but Debbie knew that Brian would take the bait. He had been moping around since Justin had left weeks ago; almost a month. She also knew that Justin was miserable too. He hadn't stayed with the fiddler, but two weeks before he'd gone to live with Daphne. She knew all of this because she listened in when people thought she wasn't. She had heard all about Justin leaving Ethan after only two weeks catching him with some guy in their bed. She had felt bad for him knowing that he had already been hurting. 

"I said that Justin's taking the plunge." Debbie said giving Brian a smile. "It's happening today in less than an hour." She added before giving him the name of the place. She saw the shock look on Brian's face. "Well you should have done something about it when you had him, Kiddo. If you'd only told him what you actually felt he wouldn't be settling for a loveless person. It's what he's doing too because he will never be happy when his heart only has your name on it." She added before she left him standing there to go take another order. 

Brian felt like his legs were going to come out from under him. There was no way that Justin was going to marry that fiddler. It had only been a month he thought since Justin had walked out the door. Six weeks since he'd started seeing him there was no way there was any actual love between them. He could have sworn he'd seen Ian kissing some other guy the day before too. He took off out the diner door remembering the place that Debbie told him. He knew it too since it was the place Justin loved going to draw when he wanted to be alone. It was their place in a way since he had sat with Justin after the bashing there some times when he'd been helping him. There was no way that Justin would do it there or at all. That was their place, least he'd thought it was.

He got in the 'Vette driving there trying to come up with something in his head to say. He was going to stop this because he couldn't lose Justin completely. He was already stupid for letting Justin walk out like he had. He'd finally found something he regretted just as much as giving his rights to Gus up. He drove careful, but fast not wanting to kill his self on the roads that still had snow on some parts. He ran through dialogue, but none of it sounded right. If he wanted to stop a wedding he had to lay it all on the line. He had to tell Justin he loved him even if he was terrified of those words. Justin being married to someone else was worse. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin was sitting in the gazebo looking out over the view that in the spring and summer was beautiful. At the moment it was nothing really to see, but he'd needed somewhere to go. Daphne had some friends over, but he hadn't felt in the mood to have a party. He knew he'd only bring the festive down if he stayed. He'd bundled up grabbing one of his sketch pads to sit here for a while. He was feeling the cold though even through the layers he'd put on. Then again it might be because he felt it on the inside. 

He'd been so stupid and he guessed it was his karma coming back at him. He had destroyed what he'd had going with Brian by going to Ethan. Ethan had ripped his heart out by fucking some fan in their bed. No, it hadn't been their bed because that would have meant he'd actually been loved. When Daphne had forced him to think about it he hadn't even been in love with Ethan. He'd been wanting what he'd offered, but with Brian not giving into him he'd dove off the cliff into the icy depths of a relationship that meant nothing. 

He was supposed to have gone to a wedding today, but that wasn't happening either. One of the boring music people had invited him back when he'd been with Ethan weeks ago. He'd made sure his schedule at the diner had worked out so he could go then. It was another reason he was sitting here alone. He wasn't about to go to a wedding that his ex was at to have to see his face. He had wanted to punch him so badly when he'd walked in with Daphne that day. He'd been fucking some guy that he'd seen at college talking to Ethan before. 

The kicker was he was supposed to be the groom today. He didn't even know if that wedding was going to happen. The worse part was he didn't know if Ethan had done it before. Daphne had helped him pack before taking him to the free clinic. She said he was getting tested in case the slime ball had something since the bastard hadn't even had the common sense to wear a condom. Ethan had been trying to get him not to, but he'd told him it wasn't happening in this life time. That was something he'd only ever consider if Brian had agreed, which he hadn't. 

He sighed looking down at his sketch pad that he'd drawn a picture of Brian and him. It was probably stupid, but he had drawn them both in tuxes standing outside of the gazebo. It was a picture he'd have to hide, but he couldn't tear it up. A guy could dream even if it was that since Brian wasn't going to take him back. Brian wanted nothing to do with him since he had been the cheater in their undefined relationship. He heard a car door shut that sounded like a bomb going off causing him to look up seeing the person in his drawing coming towards him.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian took off up the hill not even bothering to question why there wasn't anyone else there. He had tunnel vision in a way needing to stop Justin from making a mistake. He had finally figured out that nothing short of confessing what he felt was going to get Justin to stop this. He wasn't even sure if that would do it. He was going to try though because there was no way he could live in this hell hole if Justin married that piece of shit. He would move to the other side of the world before he was in the same state as that. He wouldn't be able to watch them at the diner when they were there. 

He saw Justin sitting in the gazebo looking back at him when he reached it. He didn't think before he acted pulling Justin up off the bench seat kissing him. He heard Justin's gasp of surprise and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He poured everything he'd been feeling into the kiss. He wanted Justin to feel what he was not just with the words he needed to say. After a moment he felt Justin's arms go around him. He deepened the kiss when Justin started kissing him back holding onto him tight.

Justin moaned not sure what on earth had brought this on, but he didn't want to be dreaming. He kissed Brian back holding on just as tight scared to let go. He was already scared he was going to wake up from this. He didn't pull away until his lungs were screaming for air. He looked up at Brian trying to read what was in his eyes. The kiss had been like none he'd had before with Brian. It was different and he could swear there was a meaning behind it.

"You can't do it, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what you wanted to hear before. I am begging you not to marry Ian. He's not right for you Justin and he can't give you what you deserve. I wanted you to be happy, but it was a lie. I don't want you to be happy with someone else. I want to be that guy. I should have said it instead of thinking you would understand what I meant when I asked you to stay. Give me, us another chance so I don't have to die every day knowing I'll never have the chance to show you how much I love you." Brian said which had Justin shocked and frozen. 

There was a lot of things running through Justin's mind, but he couldn't figure two things. The first being who told Brian he was getting married. The second was that Brian just said he loved him. His heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest it was beating so fast. He let out a sound that didn't mean anything, but everything at the same time before he threw his arms around Brian hugging him as tight as he could. 

"I love you too." Justin said feeling Brian's just as tight around him. "I don't know who told you that I was marrying that two timing bastard, but I sure as hell ain't." He added when he pulled back after he'd kissed Brian again. 

"But Debbie said you were in an hour." Brian answered before he took a moment to look around. There wasn't anyone there or any chairs to be scene. It would also be insane to have one outside as cold as it was. "I think I'm going to owe her a dinner even if she did trick me." He smiled realizing that Justin wasn't getting married and he then remembered what Justin had said too. 

Justin smiled before he started laughing seeing the look on Brian's face. "I think Daphne might have helped too. She must have called Debbie when I left cause how would you have known I was here otherwise?" He asked. "I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry that I couldn't see that you cared about me. I don't know how I got so blinded, but I never did stop loving you." He confessed looking down hating that he'd hurt the person he loved the most. 

Brian took hold of Justin's face tilting it up so their eyes met. He saw the tears in Justin's eyes fixing to fall. They had both screwed things up so much, but they could fix it. "It doesn't matter what happened now the only thing we can do is go forward and try not to screw it up again. I think my heart actually stopped when she said you were getting married. You want to come back to the loft so we can get out of the cold? We can talk or maybe do something else?" Brian asked hoping that Justin would want to. 

"It sounds better than sitting here wishing I was with you instead of in the cold." Justin replied knowing that they would be doing more than talking. 

Brian smiled before he kissed Justin again showing him how happy he was about the answer he got. When they pulled apart he let Justin get his stuff, but he bent down picking up the sketch pad that had fallen from Justin's lap when he had yanked him to his feet. He loved watching Justin draw on the sketch pad the most. He loved all of his work, but when he drew things onto the pad it meant more in some ways. He smiled even if it scared him some seeing exactly what Justin had drawn. The two of them outside of the gazebo dressed up as if they were getting married. 

"It's just a drawing, I was bored. Don't worry I'll put it where you want see it." Justin said going to take the pad from Brian.

The drawing was complete since Justin had been working on it for a few days when his hand wasn't acting up. He'd added the gazebo today not sure what background image he'd wanted at first only knowing what he'd wanted to see first. Instead of handing the pad back over with the drawing he thought for a moment. He liked what he saw on the paper even if he had hated the idea before. Something had changed when he felt like he was losing Justin forever.

"I'm not saying never ever, but maybe one day after we fix things. I'd like to be here like you drew out. Maybe we could find a frame and put it in the loft as a reminder of what we're working to get to." Brian offered. "The only thing I could think about when she said you were taking the plunge was it was the wrong person. I don't want to feel that way again." He said finally giving Justin the sketch pad, minus the drawing. 

Justin smiled knowing that it was going to be a while before they were doing what was in the picture. They had so many things to work through, but knowing that Brian was going to give it thought maybe was worth the pain they'd gone through. He kissed Brian after he took the sketch pad back. He loved Brian some times so much it hurt, but it was a good hurt unlike before. He knew that some how they would get to the drawing.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
